starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonial Military
The Colonial Military was the overarching military body charged with the defence of the Colonial Republic. Colonial uniforms were beige (Warriors), dark blue (command officers), light blue (medical and scientific personnel), and grey (all others). History The Colonial Military was formed just prior to the Exodus, and grew out of the need for a unified military command structure. It essentially replaced the Republican Armed Forces, that had existed before. Facilities and Shipyards Note: these facilities are of widely varying sizes. Colonial Military Academy: Located on Na-Erech. Departments *Colonial High Command **Colonial Fleet ***Taskforce Anshur ***Taskforce Enkidu ***Taskforce Nergal **Anu Branch (Exploration Service) **Enki Branch (Military Intelligence) ***Enki Phalanx **Ninurta Branch (Special Forces) ***Ninurta Phalanx **Shamash Branch (Military Justice) **Training Section **Technology Section Navy Capital ships *Gilgamesh-class Battlebarge *Anshur-class Battlebarge *Ninurta-class Cruiser *Ereshkigal-class Gunboat Starfighters *Nergal-class Bomber *Ishkur-class Space Superiority Fighter *Ishtar-class Heavy Fighter *Enki-class Heavy Fighter *Nabu-class Light Fighter Support craft *Tammuz-class Heavy Transport *Nanshe-class Transport *Kissura-class Freighter *Nanna-class Shuttle Famous Vessels *''Anshur'' - Anshur-class Battlebarge *''Enkidu'' - Anshur-class Battlebarge *''Gilgamesh'' - Gilgamesh-class Battlebarge *''Nergal'' - Anshur-class Battlebarge Famous Units Personnel The Colonial Military were divided into fifteen Phalanxes, administrative units used to build an esprit du corps. Each Phalanx was divided into three Regiments, each regiment belonging to a colony. In times past, a Private was always assigned to the regiment of his homeworld, but this practice had been suspended for over three centuries at the time of the Exodus. Any man or woman with Colonial citizenship, and deemed to be of sound mind and body, could apply to join the Colonial military. Applicants were asked to take an aptitude test, which measured the applicant's "physical, mental and moral capacity". Those who passed were then given the rank of Recruit and depending on their scores, were either inducted into the Academy or assigned to another capacity. Recruits signed a contract binding them to military service for 10 years or until the Military no longer had use of their services (whichever came first). All personnel were subjected to an annual medical examination; if failed, they were subjected to more thorough medical examinations - if the servicemen failed these as well, he/she was discharged on medical grounds. Colonial Warriors Those Recruits who were deemed able to be trained as Warriors were put through a gruelling training regime, combining physical training with marksmanship training. Only one in three recruits graduated to the rank of Cadet. The Cadets were then trained in spacecraft piloting, land vehicle piloting, conventional and unconventional warfare, hand-to-hand combat, as well as basic vehicle maintenance and repair, diplomacy, command theory and ethics. Only one in five completed this phase. Cadets were then dropped into a training area in teams of four, and ordered to complete a mission. The exact mission differed from team to team, but all missions were designed to test the skills of the would-be Warriors. The team succeeded or failed together, emphasizing the importance of team work. Roughly half the teams failed the final test, and were washed out. Those Cadets who passed the final test were promoted to Private and assigned to a regiment. Those Cadets who failed any of the tests could apply again the next year. Vultures Once a Warrior had served for three years, they could apply to the Vulture Program. They were subjected to an entrance test, which about half of the applicants failed. The rest were given specialized courses in ground assaults, boarding actions and unconventional warfare. Continual tests were held, those who failed being returned to their units. The Program ended with the applicants being dropped into an area and ordered to accomplish a mission and get out without being captured. If the applicants accomplished the mission and held out under torture for at least two days, they graduated. In total, less than 10% of the applicants passed to earn the coveted Vulture wings. Vultures served in the Assault Detachment of a Phalanx. Enkidu Warriors Once a Warrior had served for five years or had passed the Vulture Program, he or she could apply to the Enkidu Program. Applicants were subjected to an entrance test, which about half of them failed. The rest were given specialized courses in ground assaults, boarding actions, unconventional warfare, covert operations, hostage rescue and intelligence operations. Continual tests were held, those who failed being returned to their units. The Program ended with the applicants being dropped into an area and ordered to accomplish a mission and get out without being captured. If the applicants accomplished the mission and held out under torture for at least three days, they graduated. In total, less than 10% of the applicants passed to earn the coveted Enkidu uniform tab. Enkidu Warriors served in the Enki Phalanx (part of military intelligence) or the Ninurta Phalanx (military special forces). Other Personnel Those Recruits who were either not deemed appropriate for Warrior training or who failed a test during Warrior training, were trained for other, more menial, but no less important, jobs. These included Shuttle Pilots, Maintenance Crew, Security Officers, Medical Personnel, and Technical Personnel. Non-Warrior personnel could apply to become Warriors after three years of service, and every year after that. Former Cadets could apply after one year and every year after that. Promotions Promotions were usually given as positions became open, whether through fatalties or discharge (usually retirement, but also punitive discharges). Occasionally, new positions were created, such as when a new ship was commissioned. When possible, new officers were given a two-week Officer Training Course, though this was usually forfeited in times of war. Equipment All personnel were trained and authorized to carry a Sling blaster pistol, but most non-Warriors only did so in combat situations. By contrast, Warriors never went anywhere without their sidearm unless ordered to do so - indeed, many of them felt naked without it. In combat situations, Warriors were authorized to carry Shortbow blaster rifles, and even - should the situation warrant it - Longbow assault blasters. Rank Structure Officer *Marshal *General *Commander *Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Ensign Enlisted *Senior Flight Sergeant / Staff Sergeant *Flight Sergeant / Sergeant *Flight Corporal / Corporal *Private / Specialist *Cadet *Recruit Ground Vehicles Armoured Vehicles *Colonial Landram *Colonial Battleram Organization Unit Organization coming soon Terms and jargon more coming Category:Colonial Republic